1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support module and the display device using the support module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a support module for supporting a display module and the display device having the display module and the support module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years, flat display devices, such as LCD television or monitor, are widely used. This kind of display device has a supporting stand detachable to the housing of the display device.
FIG. 1a shows a display device 10 known in the art. Supporting stand 103 is detachably disposed in the receiving portion 110 of the housing 101. As shown in FIG. 1b, after supporting stand 103 is detached from the housing 101, receiving portion 110 of the housing 101 is exposed to view. The part of the support module inside the display device 10 may be seen via the receiving portion 110, and thus dust or dirt may fall into the receiving portion. Besides, structures or components exposed from the receiving portion 110 may bring an unpleasant feeling to users, or even cause users harm if users touch the components. Furthermore, when users want to hang the display device 10 on the wall, they have to disassemble the supporting stand 103 from the housing 101, and put the supporting stand 103 and the base 105 away, causing inconveniences.